


Red

by snazzelle



Series: Handkerchief Code [1]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Fisting, Flagging, M/M, Oh My God, Praise Kink, bottom!daryl, daryl has a filthy mouth, hints to daddy kink, kink in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzelle/pseuds/snazzelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl had a collection of handkerchiefs that he used to let Rick know what he wanted. </p><p>	When Daryl started pulling out the handkerchiefs, Rick knew exactly what each one meant, or at least he did by the end of the first month. He loved watching his boy come into their shared room and pulling them all out, folding them with such care and stacking them one by one. A thoughtful look would cross Daryl's face and his hand would pause on one or two, but he would never pick with Rick in the room. These were surprises for Rick, and an excitement for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a kinkmeme fill where Rick recognizes the red rag hanging out of Daryl's pocket as a flag code for fisting.

Daryl had a collection of handkerchiefs that he used to let Rick know what he wanted.

When Daryl started pulling out the handkerchiefs, Rick knew exactly what each one meant, or at least he did by the end of the first month. He loved watching his boy come into their shared room and pulling them all out, folding them with such care and stacking them one by one. A thoughtful look would cross Daryl's face and his hand would pause on one or two, but he would never pick with Rick in the room. These were surprises for Rick, and an excitement for the both of them.

Daryl only had a certain selection of colors, but multiples of his favorites. It was a rainbow of colors in an otherwise monochrome color scheme of their usual clothes that seeing it hanging out of Daryl's left or right pocket was like a flashing beacon from nearly a half mile radius. Rick had seen Daryl tuck in at most three into his back pockets and at times it would make others at their camp turn their heads, but when Daryl pulls one out and uses it to wipe the sweat off his brow or shoulders, they'd turn their heads away.

Rick just stares, and stares, and stares.

He knew Daryl could see him looking in the way the younger man hid his crooked smile behind the cloth, eyes becoming half moons in his mirth as it became impossible for Rick's eyes to leave him. Under all the simmering arousal that would build up slowly, Rick felt amusement too. It was their little game that no one truly understood.

In their room now, Rick watched as Daryl took all the crumpled greens and start folding them into squares on the bed. He wondered if that's today's desire, that Daryl was looking for a bit of daddy play. Those games were always very fun. Rick enjoyed coaxing his sweet boy into his role. Even if Daryl walked around flaunting his search for his daddy, he was still prickly and fitful about this little request. Already Rick was wondering if he could beat the ten minutes it took into sweet talking Daryl into gasping for his daddy, his sweet boy flushing a pretty pink from the tips of his ears and down his chest while Rick showered him with praise.

But that stack was put away and Rick was left pouting from where he stood by the door frame.

“I thought we had an agreement, Grimes.” Daryl said with a smile. He was silently laughing at Rick and could probably feel his restlessness from where he was on the bed, folding away. He started on the three light blues he owns, and Rick went on a mental tangent if it meant Daryl wanted to suck his cock, or the other way round. His mouth actually started to water in anticipation of tasting all that pale skin and pulling out every little sound Daryl allowed himself to release.

They were put away too.

“You're teasing me, here...” Rick said, smiling widely when Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes. Rick ventured deeper into the room, one knee on the bed behind Daryl while his hands went to the wide shoulders of his other. His fingers kneaded into the tough muscle there as he murmured, “You know you could just tell me what you want?”

Daryl smirked, hands curling around singles of velvet navy and fuschia. “What fun is that?”

“You weren't ever the one to beat around the bush.”

Daryl shrugged, folding them uniformly and putting them away with the others. Then he pointed at the door. “Git the shovels and tend to yer yard, farmer Grimes.”

Rick laughed and leaning over Daryl's shoulder, landed a friendly kiss. He threw a quick wave over his shoulder on his way out.

 -

He was starting to think he's been out waiting for hours just to see Daryl come out that door to join him in the front yard. The new look out needed tending to, somewhere they can call a home even if its just for a few weeks, or days. Having somewhere safe for the camp was as much hope for survival as they're ever going to get, and Rick wasn't about to let this place fall to the ground around them.

Rick was about to send in his son after Daryl. The kid was becoming nearly as no-nonsense as himself and Daryl wasn't going to say 'no' to Carl if the boy was going to come back to Rick to relay the message. He grinned at the thought of a nervous and twitchy Daryl standing under his own disappointed stare, looking every bit the guilty child who didn't finish his chores. That's when Daryl stepped out of the house, bright-ass handkerchief swinging with each step.

Red. Red was the one hanging out of his right pocket right now.

Rick held his arms out, his muscles burning as Carl dropped log after log onto his arms, but that barely processed as Daryl walked from the house. His tongue unconsciously dragged over his lower lip as he thought when was the best time to drag Daryl away. Surely they wouldn't miss him for another hour, or so.

“That's enough, Carl.” Rick said when he felt like his arms were going to pull right out of his sockets. Carl stopped mid-action and turned his head in the direction his dad was looking only to smile to himself when he saw who was coming.

“Hey, I thought Daryl went out today,” Carl said and waved at Daryl to get his attention. He got it, and Rick's throat nearly went dry as Daryl fixed his gaze first on the young Grimes then on Rick. He could practically feel his blue eyes smouldering as he stalked towards him.

“N'aw. S'been inside this whole time...” Rick said with a crooked grin. He then asked Daryl the same question playfully, “We're have you been?”

When Daryl stopped in front of them, he had the decency to look sheepish. He shifted on his feet for a bit before holding his own arms out to carry some of the load off of Rick. Carl started to pile on the logs. “Cleanin' up.” He does look cleaner, his skin free of smudges of dirt on his face and Rick was thinking of all that pale skin.

“Yeah?”

“Took advantage of the water before ya'll used it up.”

Rick huffed a short laugh and nodded. They did have running water, but it wasn't for certain for how long. Between all of them, Daryl would have been the last to head to the showers usually, but not this time.

“You should git in the shower too, Grimes.” Daryl muttered. He wasn't going to be carrying as much as Rick back to the house, but the older man wasn't going to share the weight he already bore.

“Maybe tonight. Had my time down by the river yesterday, didn' I? Plus, got no time.” At the look Rick sent him, Daryl understood and ducked his head to hide what looked like the beginning of a blush as he led the way back home. Now that Carl didn't have anything to do, Rick tilted his head to the side and gave a single order, “Why don't you go and help Glenn with the fence?”

“But dad...”

“But nothin'. Now yesterday Glenn managed to find some comics from the last town over. He told me not to tell you, but...” He laughed as Carl's face turned from reluctance to determination and watched as his son went on his march for the crafty Asian.

Rick dropped his carry on the porch with Daryl's before making his way inside. It was quiet, except for the single collection of footsteps that had to be the redneck's as he walked back upstairs. The house was usually never this quiet. Rick wanted to make the best of it.

He caught Daryl back up in their room, fingers combing his bangs out of his eyes as he looked out the window. Rick came up behind him and grabbed him by the handkerchief tied around a belt hoop.

“Brings back memories.”

“Yeah, you remember that?”

Daryl turned around, catching Rick by the wrist and pulling the older man against his body. The little smile he presented him with never failed to make Rick have a grin of his own. “Very first flag you whipped out.”

“Won't ever forget the look ya gave me when I explained it.”

“I didn't believe you!” Rick pressed his lips against Daryl's laughing ones, turning those quiet huffs of laughter into a breathy moan. When he pulled back, he got the pleasure of watching Daryl lick his upper lip into his mouth. “... But you had wanted it so bad...”

“Want it now.” Daryl started pushing Rick back in the direction of the bed and Rick took a seat once the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. “I'm not gonna ask again.”

Rick snickered, hands going to Daryl's hips now that he was at eye level. His one hand grabbed for the red flag still behind him, “This ain't askin'. But we can work on that. Get on the bed.”

Daryl grinned as he got on the bed, having Rick turn as he laid himself out, hands behind his head. “What, no foreplay, officer? Not even a pat down before we get to business?” When Rick simply crawled over him and went straight for the buttons on his shirt, Daryl casually put a hand to Rick's hip. “There it is...”

Legs on either side of Daryl's hips, he rocked his hips down, getting the Dixon to jerk and moan as his fingers drifted along Daryl's exposed neck. He enjoyed the way the other turned his head to the side, elongating the line of his neck as he rubbed back, feeling his cock swell in his jeans to match Rick's own. Rick latched on pretty quick, promptly pulling vest and shirt apart to press feather light kisses down his jaw and finally bite down on the sensitive tendon of neck and shoulder. “Christ! Rick-” Daryl panted, his hips bucking again, but Rick was a heavy weight and he was going no where.

When he pulled back, he left a pretty sizable pink mark with the beginning of a bruise purpling in the middle of it. Not exactly part of the deal, but it wasn't unwanted. The way Daryl panted, eyes half lidded and pupils blown, practically limp underneath him told him it was welcomed. He pressed his thumb into the mark, getting Daryl to curl and whine, and Rick was ready to make another when Daryl shook his head.

“No. You'd lose track of time doin' more a' that.” Daryl breathed wiggled out of his layers of tops. They were thrown over the side carelessly and Daryl dropped back down on his back, arms spread wide. “Come on, Rick.”

The ex-officer's hands went for the front of Daryl's jeans while he kicked off his shoes, working them open and sliding off to the side to pull them along with his briefs down mile long legs. They spread automatically, bordering Rick between them, and Rick couldn't help feeling the inside of Daryl's thighs. “You really think you're ready for it?”

“God, yeah. Want your fuckin' hand in me, what else sorta invitation ya need?” The Dixon stroked his hard dick twice before he's cupping his balls, bringing Rick's eyes to the needy little pucker that seemed to tighten with his attention.

That only got a mischievous smile to crawl slowly onto Rick's face. When Rick sat back on his heels to work off his own clothes, Daryl growled and went back to stroking his stiff cock. “Hell n'aw man, ya can't make me wait...”

“I waited for you to pick this morning. Didn't I tell you you coulda just told me what you wanted?” Now shirtless, Rick slowly unbuttoned his pants, the fly creeping down his crotch to reveal the tent in his underwear, and received bitten off moan as a result.

Daryl threw his head back into the pillow and shut his eyes. “Fuck you, Grimes.”

Rick laughed and reached for the bedside drawer to pick up a tube of lube they managed to find during a past supply run. Daryl stopped stroking his cock and he looked into the intense eyes of Rick as he warmed the lube between his fingers. Looking down he could see Rick reveal his own erect manhood with both pants and briefs pushed down to his thighs. He managed to grab a hold of the stiff organ and felt the needy twitch of it as Rick slipped a finger inside his hole. His hand was slapped away. Daryl just rolled his eyes and accepted the pleasure Rick was supplying him.

His pucker was still puffy and open from last night it wasn't hard for Rick to spread him open enough to accept two. His middle and ring fingers slipped in and out, searching and prodding for the bundle of nerves that made Daryl react more than just these quiet whimpers and moans he was making. Whenever Rick managed to tear his eyes away from the puckered entrance that clung around his digits, he would look up into Daryl's face and how it had slackened in pleasure.

“Ya look good, Daryl.” Rick complimented like he was talking about the weather, and somehow that worked for Daryl who pulled his legs open and groaned out a deep "Fuck, yeah?" Rick answered it with a husky chuckle, nipped at a prominent collarbone, getting the other man to twitch. When he slid in a third it is met with some resistance so he rotated the digits to get Daryl used to the girth. The redneck's hips jump and he moaned, his hole tightening minutely in surprise just for Rick to work through it and opening him slowly. “Can you take a forth?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Daryl panted but as Rick teased his little finger along the tense rim and pushed, he tightened and released a pained groan. “ _Fuck_.”

“You're hittin' a limit, sweetheart.”

“Fuck ya, Rick- Ah, hell- took yer damn fist before!” Daryl winced, but when it went back down to three fingers, he swivelled his hips down and fucked himself on Rick's hand demandingly.

Rick snickered and started scissoring his fingers, watching that hole contort at different angles. “Yeah. But you've been workin' on yourself before I got to you.” His free hand went over Daryl's groin, putting a circling, warm pressure that got Daryl to pant and bare down on his fingers, opening him up. “Remember clear as day- fingerin' your hungry ass. Couldn' believe what I walked myself into.”

Daryl licked his lips, eyes far away as he remembered how that played out for their first time. “Wanna do it like that 'gain?” He held under his thighs, opening himself more visually for Rick who bit his lip as his full hole was presented more to him. “Fist my cum-filled ass? I can go for twice.”

“Christ. You're _filthy_.”

“Ya love it. Now am I gonna have to beg daddy for his big cock, or are ya gonna fuck me?”

“Another _time_ , Daryl. Fuck.” Rick stroked himself off from Daryl's words just to sate the ache that had settled there. He pulled his fingers out, watching the pucker close when all Rick _really_ wanted to see is for it to be gaping and raw. He aligned himself and stroked the head of his cock up and down Daryl's entrance before it got too much for either of them and slid in in one go.

“Ohyes...” Daryl moaned and fisted his wet dick, just holding it tightly in his hand. He managed a few quick strokes in there before Rick was thrusting and Daryl became to distracted by how the thick cock moved within him for him to move his own hand. Daryl circled his own hips, matching Rick's moan with his own as it got Rick's cock swiveling into his prostate. “Fuck. _Me_.”

“Good?” Rick asked, not missing a beat. Daryl nodded quickly before letting his head loll back against the pillow, gasping his pleasure out. He was stroking himself slowly again once he managed to grab his frayed wits around him. “Come on... gonna make you cum, right? … you'd be easy and loose for my fist then...”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah... _Fuck_ , I want it.”

Rick slammed his hips forward, pulling a cry from Daryl. “I know you do. Now get these wet.” Bringing his fingers to Daryl's mouth, he was pleased to see the younger man suck on the digits, his skillful tongue doing figure eights around his knuckles. He popped his fingers out of Daryl's mouth and planted a short kiss to his bottom lip as he traced the wet fingers just over his cock around the stretched pucker.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck..” Daryl whimpered. Rick had stopped moving, but the stretch increased as Rick nudged a thick finger inside next to his dick. His own twitched at the sharp sting, adding onto the shiny mess on his stomach. “Fuckin' move!”

“Just one more.” Rick urged and pulled on his hole enough to push in a second, stuffing Daryl full. He hooked his fingers in, palm flat against Daryl's taint. “How does that feel?”

“Gonna cum...” Daryl whined.

Rick answered with a groan, “Want you to. Want you squeezing around my cock and fingers when you do.” He started moving again, the hard muscle sliding easily under his fingers and into Daryl's clenching hole.

“Fuck- fuck you, fuck-” Daryl's back arched, his thighs trembling as his hand moved quickly over his shaft. He came with a shout, spunk shooting over his stomach and chest in hot spurts.

Rick felt the inner muscles around him tighten further, squeezing rhythmically around his dick with each release. Gritting his teeth, Rick drove through it, finding his own release in Daryl's fucked loose body, making his insides sloppy with cum. With Daryl panting underneath him, Rick slowly withdrew and left his fingers planted in Daryl's ass. The younger man grunted at squelch of cum and lube, blushing but otherwise satisfied.

“You could really go for another, huh.” Rick said with a short chuckle as he carefully pulled the front of his shorts back up with his free hand. Daryl's fingers still stroked up and down his cock, using his own cum to make the slide easier. He hummed and nodded, rocking down on Rick's hand, though his fingers were buried deep in his ass already. At the third sliding in, Rick barely got a reaction other than the redneck licking his swollen mouth. “You're still hard.”

“This all would be pretty useless if it wasn't.” Daryl joked and gasped as he felt the forth digit tease at his hole again. Rick twisted his fingers and Daryl swallowed around a noise that bubbled in his throat. His brows drew down as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth, a quiet whine barely registered between them as Rick finally popped in his little finger.

Rick leaned down from between Daryl's legs, mouthing down the column of neck given to him. Half his palm pushed in and Daryl tensed, his body trembling with the stretch around the width of Rick's hand. “Almost there...”

“I _know_.” He spread his legs wider as Rick started to withdraw his hand and push it back in, slow, to not hurt him. Rick pushed in relentlessly, overwhelmed by the urge to be inside that hot channel.

When he deemed Daryl ready, Rick tucked his thumb flat against his palm and carefully pushed inside the fluttering asshole. Through his shallow breathing, Rick murmured encouragements in Daryl's ear, only making the younger man flush and writhe, turning his face away in embarrassment and over stimulation.

Rick can't help staring at the way Daryl's rim caught around his wrist once he's finally in. Daryl arched beneath him, unable to keep still as Rick twisted his wrist and ground his knuckles over his prostate. He was trembling slightly, his hand flexing around himself as he sought more contact. “Rick...”

Rick watched through darkened eyes as Daryl rocked his hips down pathetically, the red rim of his asshole clutching around his wrist. He couldn't help but to feel powerful as Daryl was reduced into a shaking mess, and humbled that the other could would trust him to do this.

“You got it Daryl... That's all of it... so good. Such a good boy for taking it...” Rick rasped as he used his free hand to soothe over a shaking thigh. “I'm here. I got you.”

Daryl dared to look down, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of Rick's fist lost in his body. He felt split open and taken, his core burning with the stretch. He met Rick's eyes with his own pleading ones.“Yer in- oh, fuck...” he breathed and licked over his lips again with another quiet moan. He clenched around Rick's hand, pulling a gasp from both of them, “God, its so _much_ -”

“Don't do that. Christ, Daryl, relax.” Rick crooked his fingers some, urging Daryl's muscles to loosen around him again. “You got me. Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere.” When he felt he wouldn't hurt the younger man, Rick pulled his hand into a fist and flexed, getting Daryl to cry out and writhe uselessly around the ball of his hand. All through it, Daryl's cock twitched with life, precum leaking freely from the tip to mix with the cooling cum on his stomach. “Look at you... so obscene. Your hole looks so pretty wrapped around my wrist.” At the whimper Daryl made, Rick surged forward and kissed him hard, tongue sliding into the open mouth.

Rick slowly pulled back, his groan lost in the loud shout of his name as the girth of his fist pulled at Daryl's entrance. Rick kissed him through it, moving his mouth in slow, messaging movements over Daryl's bruised lips while the fingers of his free hand brushed over Daryl's stomach. When he pushed in again, Daryl dropped his head back and thrashed as much as he dared, his own fist tight around his cock as he ground on Rick's hand. “Rick- Rick, _please_.”

The older man nodded, and pressing a comforting kiss to Daryl's forehead, he made sure to give firm, pulsing presses to Daryl's prostate with the back of his knuckles. “That's it, let it go...” Rick urged, “Show me what you got left, sweetheart. Take my fist, ride it.”

A strong arm wound around the back of Rick's neck as Daryl rocked his hips down onto Rick's moving hand. Daryl released these animalistic growls and pants, desperate with the urge to cum. “More! Fuck, I need-” Arching his back, Daryl tensed. Rick reacted by pushing Daryl's thigh further to the side and pinning him bodily to the bed. Rick withdrew as much as he could, enough to feel Daryl's tight around the base of his fist, stretching him until he felt torn in two and consumed with Rick's heat. The younger man's arms scrambled for Rick, not ready to have him leave yet. The relief was explosive with a shivering orgasm, fist speeding over his length as he dribbled white cum onto his stomach, when Rick relented and pushed back into his clenching passage.

When Daryl opened his eyes again, Rick was hovering over him, his soft, husky voice calming him with gentle words he would accept from no one but this man. He could still feel Rick's hand within him, gasping quietly with each slow retraction until it finally slips out. He whined and batted tiredly at Rick as large hands are back to spreading his legs wide.

“Stop it, Rick. Fuckin'- every damn _time_ -”

Rick shushed him and used a thumb to trace the edge of his wet, gaping pucker. Daryl huffed, but let Rick get his fill.

“You happy now? Can you git out from between my legs so I could close 'em before they permanently stay this way?” He grinned crookedly at the other man's embarrassed laughter.

“I should be askin' you that, Daryl.” Rick said and finally let the Dixon bring his legs down. His fingers pressed over the soft stomach up into the much firmer chest and shoulders, taking in the way Daryl stared back with tired, content eyes. “Happy?”

“Yeah. Thanks fer askin',” came the smart reply. Rick laughed as Daryl then continued to reach over from under Rick for his pants that had fallen off to the side and grabbed the red handkerchief. He threw it at Rick and sighed as the older man started to clean the cum from his skin without being further prompted. Daryl twitched when Rick's mouth was added onto it, his prickly beard making him shudder now that his body was hyper aware. Didn't mind so much if the older man wanted just a tiny bit more. “Careful. Blue ain't out yet. Don't push it.”

Rick sniggered, “Not pushin' it.”


End file.
